Romeo and Juliet the True Story
by Koichipro20
Summary: Juliet wakes up just as soon as Romeo is about to drink the poison. They escaped Verona and went towards there destination.


Romeo went to Juliet's tomb in Verona after he heard that Juliet is dead. Paris was there also and both of them put up a fight. Romeo kills Paris and went to Juliet.

"Oh Juliet, why do you die so young, why couldn't you wait until I come back? Oh Juliet it will be ok. I will join you in the afterlife". Romeo said.

Romeo takes out his poison and is about to drink it. Suddenly a hand grasp his arm that has the poison and Romeo saw Juliet staring at him.

"Oh Romeo, do not drink the poison, i am still alive". Juliet said.

Romeo drops the poison and his face was in shock and confusion.

"Juliet! You are alive! Did God send you back to the living"? Romeo questioned.

"Oh No no Romeo. The friar gave me a vial that makes you look as like the dead. I faked my death so I wouldn't come to the wedding and marry Paris. I was worried that you wouldn't come back and save me from this tomb". Juliet answered.

" oh that friar has some tricks in his sleeve. I am glad that I made it in time so that I can save you. But why hasn't the friar gave me a notice"? Romeo asked.

"The friar was about to give you a letter about his plan but I guess it hadn't come to you in time". Juliet answered.

"Well not to worry, I am glad that we could love each other in the living and not in death". Romeo told Juliet.

"Oh Romeo, I am glad too". Juliet said. Then she pointed toward a corpse and and asked Romeo, "who is that man lying like a corpse"?

Romeo sighed and told Juliet "well, it's a man that was about to marry you. He was at the tomb too and he was trying to arrest me. We fought a bloody fight and I was the victor. I hadn't noticed him until I saw his face in the light. I wished I could spare his life but I had no other choice".

"Oh Romeo, do not blame yourself. Paris started that fight and you had to go along with it". Juliet answered.

The friar ran towards them to see Romeo and Juliet having a conversation.

" oh I just made it in time. Ah Romeo I see you are here too" Friar tells.

"I am glad to see you here friar Lawrence" Romeo replied back.

Well enough of the chit chat, we need to get going before anyone finds us" Friar whispered.

"Well let's get going then" Romeo tells friar.

Romeo grabbed Juliet's hand and they both followed the friar. They entered the church and the Friar hid them in a safe area.

"Now what will your plan be Romeo"? Friar asked.

"Well I think I might wait until dawn and we will head out of Verona" Romeo answered.

Then there came a knocking outside the door. The Friar told Romeo and Juliet to stay and be silent and the Friar answered the door. The watchmen, the prince, and the two families of Romeo and Juliet were outside.

"Well good morning to you all, what seems to be the trouble"? The Friar asked.

The prince told the Friar "well there is a lot of trouble and confusion going on".

"Really"? The Friar questioned

"Yes there is a lot of mishap in Juliet's tomb. We saw Paris dead and Juliet missing. Do you have an explanation for this"? There prince told the Friar.

"Well uh (Friar shaking nervously) that is a really odd situation". Friar said

" well do you mind if we search the church"? Prince questioned

"Well I don't mind go ahead" the Friar says in a worried voice.

The guards searched all around the church and nothing was there. When the guards were searching, Romeo and Juliet sneaked out of the room and into the underground tunnel. When the guard opened the door that contained Romeo and Juliet, there were gone.

"We found nothing here my prince" the watchman says.

"Well then we much search somewhere else, sorry to interrupt you Friar". The prince told the Friar.

Romeo and Juliet went outside the tunnel and they were near the Verona walls.

"Romeo, where are we going"? Juliet questions.

"Somewhere safe to settle in and have a good life" Romeo answered.

"Oh Romeo I am really excited, were going to be together forever"! Juliet says in a happy voice.

"Yes Juliet I am excited too, so where should we go my love"? Romeo told Juliet.

"What about Venice, I've always wanted to go there" Juliet suggested

"That is a good place to go, we shall go to Venice" Romeo answered

Romeo and Juliet sneaked outside of Verona and went towards their destination.

Romeo went to Juliet's tomb in Verona after he heard that Juliet is dead. Paris was there also and both of them put up a fight. Romeo kills Paris and went to Juliet.


End file.
